


Red String

by StazOtaku



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StazOtaku/pseuds/StazOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Red String of fate. Part 1 enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Koujaku remembers the day he meet his soulmate. It was evening close to turning dark 9 year old Koujaku saw a red string tied around his pinkie as he was walking home. Wondering where the string lead too he followed the path, until he saw two boys bullying someone. Koujaku went to stop them and asked the individual.

“Are you alright little girl?” the individual responded with tears

“I’m-not-a-girl…”

Koujaku immediately apologized, offered to walk the little boy home.

“I’m Koujaku.” The older boy said smiling. The tiny blue haired boy whipped his tears away and answered.

“My name is Ao-ba.” The teary boy said.

As they were walking Koujaku noticed the red swing was gone. Wondering what it was and what it means. When Koujaku finally returned Aoba back home, he stuck around to talking to Aoba’s granny Tae explaining to the whole situation. When they finished, Aoba thanked him for saving him and gave the older boy one of granny’s homemade donuts. As Aoba waves to his his new friend Koujaku saw the red string wrapped around Aoba’s pinky that’s connected to his pinky. He found that a bit strange. At home he asked his mother that he see’s a red wrapped around his pinky and wants to know what it means. As his mother explains this mysterious string which is called “Red String Of Fate” according to legend that string connects two people that are destined lovers. In others words soulmates. Koujaku blushed hard when his mom asked him if he found his soulmate. He declined that statement, bedtime hits and he begins wondering why his string was connected to Aoba. A male and someone that he just met. In the morning Koujaku can’t stop thinking about his new little friend. His long blue hair, those big eyes, and that cute face. He needs to see him again. The older boy followed the red string leading him to Aoba. The blue boy is alone on a swing crying. The taller boy approaches him and asks.

“What’s happen Aoba?” The smaller hugs him tightly and answers.

“Granny was supposed to meet me here at 4:00, but she hasn't came, I’ve here alone this whole time.” As his tears races.

“I’m here...I’ll wait for Tae-san with you, you won’t be alone anymore...now let's have a contest to see how swing the highest.” 

Aoba nobs with great joy. As the play on the swing, now Aoba is smiling and laughing. Which makes Koujaku happy, than Tae arrives to pick up Aoba and thanks Koujaku for staying with him. Tae invites Koujaku to have dinner with her and Aoba. First Tae talks to Koujaku’s mother to confirm that he will be joining them for dinner. His mother approves of the idea. Back at the Seragaki’s Tae cooked fried rice and baked donuts. Koujaku immediately complimented her cooking after one bite. It was getting late, so Koujaku had to go back home, but before he felt he ask Aoba if he see’s a red string on his pinky. Aoba tells him that he doesn’t. Koujaku signs and tells Aoba that he will play with him tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Now both Koujaku and Aoba became best friends, Koujaku is always so protective over his bestie he always scare off the bullies and whenever Aoba cries he would hold him. The older boy became very fond of Aoba he truly wanted to tell his true feeling about him. Until the day Koujaku had to move back to the mainland. Both became heartbroken the last words he said to Aoba before he left was 

“Don’t give in”, he deeply wanted to tell the younger boy he loves him, but he is afraid. On his days on the mainland Koujaku can still see the red string connecting him and Aoba. He must see him again. Many years later the red boy became a handsome adult...many women drooling over him. Yes he may love to mess around, but the only person on his mind is Aoba. Fortunately he still see’s the red string that links them. Upon his arrival his arrival back to Midorijima Koujaku became very excited to see his longtime bestie. The first thing that he did was go to Aoba’s home, however his friend is still working. He would he followed the string, but he wanted to surprise Aoba. When he finally saw him for the first time after years his heart began racing. Aoba handsome and all grown up. The older male looking at Aoba’s string connected to his makes him happy. As his bond with Aoba became deeper Koujaku finally got the courage to tell him his feelings. The confession was awkward, but successful Koujaku was so overjoyed to hear his true love, loves him back as he started touching Aoba’s hair that he loves so much and kissing it. Thier first kiss felt weird, longtime term friends kissing. Aoba doesn’t that mind kissing a male because he has kissed males before. Today was the first day they made love. Two years have passed Koujaku finally decided to propose to Aoba. When Koujaku came back home from work he told Aoba if they can go for a walk. Koujaku walks Aoba to the spot where they first met.

“Aoba...do you what today is?” Koujaku asked

“Ummmm...no…” Aoba nervously answered. 

“Today is the first day we met...in this very spot remember?..” Koujaku kissed Aoba’s hand. 

“Yes I do.” Aoba blushed hard.

“Aoba I brought you we because today is the day I first laid my eyes on you. It was love at first sight.” 

Aoba blushed even harder.

“Today is the day the where, fate brought me to you.”

“Koujaku…?” 

“Ever since I was a child I always saw a red string tied around my pinky...to this day I still see it. I asked my mother what it means, she told me that it’s a string that connects you to your soulmate. Today was the day I followed it, and it lead me to you. I still see your’s and mine's connecting...I love you...Aoba Seragaki will you marry me?” Koujaku on his knees holding an engagement ring. His lover starting tearing up and kissed him on the lips replying. 

“Yes!!!...” as he hugs his future husband. 

The couple happily walked to the Black needle and celebrate. The same night the couple went to Tae so they can get her blessing. As the engaged couple nervously walks to Tae’s home. Aoba tells him that he knows Tae will bless them because he always protected him. As they enter Tae’s home the nervous started to flow. As Tae prepare both of them tea. 

“So what did what to discuss?” Tae asked

“Well..ummm…” Koujaku struggled.

“Just spilled it out!” Tae shouted softly.

“Tae Seragaki, you have known me forever, you also know how I feel about your grandson…I love so much... I can’t see my life without him…” Koujaku explained nervously 

Tae with a serious glance she responded  
“Koujaku...I always knew you loved Aoba. You always took care of him for me. For that I am grateful. Now you are asking for my blessing...I will be happy to give it to you only one condition.”

“Yes anything…” Koujaku quickly said.

“Please never stop loving Aoba.” Tae said with a serious look.

“You have my word Tae-san, Aoba means the world to me I will do anything for him.” Koujaku responded.

Aoba and Koujaku both started getting teary eyed and thanked Tae for her blessing.

“Come on...let's celebrate.” 

Tae opens a champagne bottle...as she serves them homemade donuts that the couples loves.   
Later their celebration the couple to sleep at Tae’s home due to the late time. The couple slept in each other's arms awaiting the new chapter of their life.


End file.
